storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tidmouth Sheds
Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds of the North Western Railway located at Tidmouth. In the Railway Series, it is shown as a shed with three or four rails leading in (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books it was depicted as a shed enclosing ten berths around a turntable. Many events have taken place at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation between Duck, Diesel and the big engines. History In the television series, the sheds were replaced by a roundhouse with six berths and a turntable outside at the front. Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily generally sleep here, although other engines occasionally spend the night here. Edward and Duck formerly slept here, in which the former two later left the sheds to live in other locations to make room for Nia and Rebecca. The sheds have appeared in every season and special of Thomas and Friends. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were later demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, attempting to pay them back for their bad behaviour earlier on, sabotaged the three, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it was fixed. Later on, the steam team went on strike by refusing to leave the sheds until the Fat Controller was allowed to stay on Sodor, however it was just a misunderstanding as Sir Topham was never leaving. Sometime later, James crashed into the back of the shed wall after having trouble with his brakes. A week later, the shed was repaired but Edward then chose to permanently move to Wellsworth Sheds. Trivia * Though the engines seeming use the berths at random, in some seasons/specials, the engines are mostly seen in the sheds in a particular order, with these orders (right to left) being: ** In several episodes of the seventeenth season; the three big engines (Henry, Gordon and James) at the right side of the shed in a random order, Thomas and Percy in the middle and Emily and Edward at the left side of the shed. ** In Tale of the Brave, Spencer's VIP, Helping Hiro and Philip to the Rescue, the order was; Edward, Henry, Emily, Gordon, James, Thomas and Percy, though Henry and Edward switched places in the latter episode. ** From the twentieth to twenty-first season (excluding Three Steam Engines Gruff, The Great Race and Cranky at the End of the Line), the order was; Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, Thomas, Percy and Emily. ** Starting in Big World! Big Adventures (the twenty-second season) after Henry and Edward moved out, the order was still the same as in the twentieth season, except Rebecca is in Henry's place and Nia is in Edward's, so the order goes Rebecca, Gordon, Nia, James, Thomas, Percy and Emily. Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:Sheds Category:The Main Line Category:Standard Gauge